Goodnight, Sirius
by MisterMoonyLovesYou
Summary: Very short, very fluffy, one shot. Remus attempts to calm his crying son.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honestly, I really don't.  
  
Author's Note: This is fluff at its most extreme. You have been warned. Nothing but fluff here, NOTHING!  
  
"WAHHH-HHHHH-HHHHHHH!" Nymphadora Tonks' eyes flew open. She prepared herself for the next wail, and was not let down. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shut her eyes briefly before nudging her husband with her elbow.  
  
"Remus..." She muttered, her head still deep in her pillow. More whimpers and wails. "Remus..."  
  
"Mm?" The sleeping man next to her answered from under the covers.  
  
"Remus, your son is crying." She told him, nudging him harder.  
  
"Mmhmm." He said, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.  
  
"Remus John Lupin, if you don't go and comfort your first son right this minute, I will personally smother you with those blankets." She told him, sitting up and switching on the lamp. He groaned as the wails grew louder from the room next to them. "NOW, REMUS!"  
  
He mumbled and dragged himself out of bed, stumbling on the blankets as he made his way to the doorway, his eyes still having not adjusted. "I love you too, dear." He muttered as he got into the hall.  
  
"I heard that..." Tonks hissed and laid back down. She moaned as the wails continued and pushed her face into the pillow. She willed herself to stay in bed. It was Remus' turn, and he was going to deal with it. She was not going to get up and check on them. Remus was a grown man. He could handle it.  
  
Within two seconds, she was out of bed and on her way to the nursery, tip toeing silently. As she reached the doorway to her son's room, she paused.  
  
"There, there, little Sirius. You've got a quite mouth, little guy." Remus was saying softly to the baby in his arms. She watched him sit in the rocking chair gently, and sighed softly to herself as the wails faded to whimpers.  
  
"There's nothing to cry about, right? Daddy's here now..." The whimpers grew softer. "Shh. Want to hear a story then, about your old man? About when I first met the man you're named after, or my friend James? Or when I first met Uncle Harry?"  
  
Tonks smiled as the whimpers immediately stopped. Any mention of Harry would do that.  
  
"I knew you'd want to hear about Uncle Harry. He spoils you rotten, doesn't he? He'll have you on a broomstick as soon as you can stand. I don't know how your mum will feel about that though. I guess we should ask her first." Remus smiled down at his son, who was now watching him intently.  
  
"You know, you got your mum's eyes. The same eyes I fell in love with. And you've got my hair. Well, my hair before it turned gray on me." Remus chuckled to himself, and Tonks grinned from her silent position in the doorway.  
  
"I reckon that you're going to be a great man, Sirius. I just know it. I bet you'll be a Gryfindor too." Remus was silent for a moment, rocking. "But, no matter what house you're in, me and your mum will still love you, you know. Even if you're in Slytherin and have to deal with Snape. I'm sure he'll take points from you for no good reason. But you'll have your Uncle Harry there teaching you Defense, and I'm sure he'll cheat a little and give you a few points here and there. That's what Uncles are for." Sirius cooed and grabbed at Remus' face, grabbing his nose. "Hey, hey, no playing right now! Its sleepy time, little guy." Remus softly removed the baby's hand from his face and lifted him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Remus gently rocked him back and forth, watching in wonder as his small eyelids slowly shut. He waited until he was certain they were shut in sleep before walking carefully back to the crib and placing him gently in. Tonks left her spot in the doorway and joined her husband's side at the crib, touching his arm. Remus jumped and then smiled at her.  
  
"I knew you'd get up anyway. You always do." She smiled and nodded, before staring down at the sleeping baby in front of them.  
  
"I know. But I think you handled that quite well, dad." He smiled and grazed the baby's forehead with his finger.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon I did. Not as well as you of course. And I'm still not quite up to par with Harry. But I'm getting better." Tonks smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm sure you're the best in his eyes." She grasped his hand. "And mine." He pulled her close and they stood for a few minutes, just looking down into the crib, as their son's chest rose up and down with each steady breath.  
  
Finally, Tonks leaned down and kissed sleeping Sirius, before turning to her sandy haired husband. "Let's head back to bed. It's late." Remus nodded and they made their way to the door. Remus paused to shut the glowing lamp off, and took one last look at the crib.  
  
"Goodnight, little Sirius." He whispered into the room. He then looked out the window across from Sirius' crib, and caught a glance of one of the millions of stars. "Goodnight Sirius." He slowly shut the door behind him, smiling to himself. 


End file.
